


i believe we were meant to be (if i'm to believe anything)

by rxginamills



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Riley Matthews, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, Lesbian Maya Hart, POV Maya Hart, Tumblr Prompt, and as a whole this is pretty nice!!!, based on tumblr prompt where ppl make a garbage gingerbread house, i could only write about rilaya for the rest of my life, i still don't know if my fics should be tagged as au but there you go anyway, the ending turned out cute tho, this feels ooc and weird i apologize if it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: "There's one good thing about this gingerbread hut," Maya murmured and went to sit by Riley's side, "It has its very own Riley and Maya."Riley smiled a little."Honey and Peaches. That's us."Or: Riley and Maya attempt to build a gingerbread house but end up with something completely different instead.





	i believe we were meant to be (if i'm to believe anything)

_"Maya, this year we have to build a gingerbread house together! We haven't done that since we were kids."_

_"There's probably a reason for that, Riles."_

_"Hey! This time it'll be good. We're going to build the most glorious gingerbread house New York City has ever seen!" _

_Maya smiled softly at Riley's enthusiasm._

_"Okay, honey. Let's do it."_

* * *

Maya strolled up the stairs casually and knocked on the door of the Matthews household a few times. She heard running steps on the other side and prepared to be tackled by either Auggie or Riley. 

”Hi Peaches!”

It was Riley. No one else in the world called her with that nickname (because no one else was allowed to). Riley was wearing a bright red sweater and a Christmas hat to top it off. Maya blinked a few times to properly adjust to the Christmas extravaganza in front of her.

”Hi... Christmas Riley.” she chuckled and stepped inside. Riley’s home was always warm and inviting and Christmas season was no exception. 

”Did you bring what I asked?” Riley asked. Maya held out a paper bag she was carrying.

”Sprinkles and candy canes. Right here.” 

Riley grabbed the bag and made her way into the kitchen where everything was properly laid out and waiting. Maya set her jacket on the couch and then followed her. Riley had picked out all kinds of moulds and decorations and ingredients for their gingerbread house. Even cool and collected Maya began feeling a little giddy inside and Riley's excitement just added to it. It was impossible to be sad around her. 

"Alright, Riles. What do we do first?" Maya asked the captain of the operation. 

"Step one: we wash our hands. We can't be touching the gingerbread dough with dirty hands." Riley declared and leaned over the sink to give her hands a good rinse. Maya did the same, taking note of the electricity in the air when Riley's fingertips brushed her wrist briefly. Maya found herself smiling a wide smile.

"Okay. What's step two, m'lady?" she turned back to her best friend. 

"Step two is that we put on Christmas music!" Riley exclaimed. She had already connected her phone into a speaker. Soon enough the apartment was filled with past and present Christmas tunes. Maya laughed as she recognized the song and artist.

"Really? Mariah Carey?" 

Riley rushed to defend her exquisite taste in Christmas music, "Come on Maya, this is the most iconic Christmas song in history and you know it!"

"Hmm, you're not wrong. Let's go on to step three." Maya nodded confidently. Riley's face lit up again. 

"Of course!" she raised her index finger in the air, "Step three: we build the most epic gingerbread house _EVER_!" 

Maya watched as Riley spread some flour on the table, grabbed a rolling pin and began to roll out the gingerbread dough. She was clearly making the walls of the house so Maya took another rolling pin and started forming the smaller elements like the door and the chimney pieces ("Every gingerbread house should have a chimney, Peaches!"). 

The song changed while they rolled out the gingerbread dough and cut out pieces with the moulds and Maya noticed that Riley was unconsciously cutting the dough to the rhythm of a Michael Bublé song.

Maya scooted closer to Riley so that their legs were touching. She enjoyed the feeling of comfort her best friend always gave her, even in moments like this, when they were building a gingerbread house. Maya had decided long ago that she had been created specifically to be always by Riley's side. 

It took Maya and Riley a solid hour to form enough pieces to create a proper house. Riley was jumping on her tip toes in excitement. They were one step closer to success. 

"Hey, that actually looks okay!" Maya grinned, "Now we just need to bake 'em." 

Riley took out a sheet and carefully set the gingerbread on it while Maya crafted something tiny from the leftover dough. She slid the mysterious last minute gingerbread figures on the sheet just as Riley stuck it in the oven. 

Maya set a timer on her phone and started cleaning the kitchen with Riley. The table was covered in flour, as if it had snowed inside the apartment. The moulds were scattered around the kitchen and little nuggets of gingerbread dough dot the countertops. Both girls were surprised at the scale of the mess they had made. 

Maya took a wet cloth and cleaned the table efficiently. She reached for the bag of flour but let out a puff of it by accident. Maya cursed under her breath and closed the bag. Then she looked up and swallowed a burst of laughter.

Riley's face had received the cloud of flour but the brunette was oblivious to it. Her cheek was stained white. Maya tilted her head and hummed gently at the sight of her best friend. She was so peaceful and undisturbed by the world even when she was doing something as simple as cleaning. 

"You have flour on your face." Maya noted. Riley frowned and took a look at herself from her phone's dark screen. She gasped. 

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't even notice—" 

Maya grabbed Riley's wrist before she could go anywhere, "Wait, I got it. It was my fault anyway."

She raised her hand to Riley's cheek and realized that her breath was rapidly quickening. Suddenly she was very aware of how close Riley actually was. She smelled like cinnamon and her whole body radiated a comforting warmth and a sense of home.

Maya wiped the flour away with her thumb and cleared her throat rather loudly. She dropped her hand from Riley's cheek and blushed. 

"Thanks." Riley breathed. Maya, on the other hand, said nothing.

* * *

Maya and Riley were uncharacteristically quiet until the gingerbread was done. Maya's phone pinged with an alert sound, causing Riley to make a beeline for the oven. She put on the large oven mitts and pulled out the cooked gingerbread cookies. Maya hopped off the couch and went to check out the finished product. 

"It doesn't look too bad," she stammered, "Let's assemble the house."

Riley grabbed the tube of icing that would act not only as a decorative item but the glue that held the house together. She piped some to the edge of the gingerbread walls and tried leaning them together. A smile flickered on her face.

"Hey, it's working! It's— oh no!" she put her hands on her mouth as the walls of the gingerbread house cracked in the middle and shattered. All Maya could do was stare.

"Shit." 

"Maya!"

"Sorry."

Riley sat down on the bench and leaned her elbows on the table, balancing her head on her palms. She looked miserable.

"C'mon, Riles, cheer up! We can still make a gingerbread… hut? A nest?" Maya cringed at her attempts to make her best friend feel better. She, too, took a turn in trying to put the house together but it proved to be useless. They ended up stacking the broken pieces against one another in a pile that indeed looked much like a hut. The surroundings were decorated with the candy canes and sprinkles as a last effort to save the situation. 

Riley sighed sadly, "Maybe I rolled them out too thin or something."

Maya hated seeing Riley so upset and disappointed. She took a glance at the sheet, where a few cookies remained intact. She recognized them as the little figurines she had been toying with before the gingerbread went in the oven. 

"There's one good thing about this gingerbread hut," she murmured and went to sit by Riley's side, "It has its very own Riley and Maya."

She revealed the little figures to be two poorly made gingerbread humans and leant them against the hut. Riley smiled a little.

"Honey and Peaches. That's us." she mumbled. 

"Yeah," Maya whispered, "That's us." 

Their eyes met as they turned to look at each other at the same time. It was Riley who closed the distance between them and pressed her soft lips on Maya's. 

The kiss was electrifying. Maya felt like she had been waiting for that moment her whole life. Maybe somewhere deep in her heart she had. Riley's lips tasted sweet and it was an intoxicating taste she wanted to savour for the rest of her life. She cupped Riley's cheek softly as they broke apart, both beaming with joy. 

"Sorry about that." Riley looked down sheepishly but Maya lifted her chin with her fingertips. 

"Don't be." 

They grinned at each other for a few seconds before Riley laid her head on Maya's shoulder. The blonde laced their fingers together. It felt like locking in a future they had together. 

"What happens now?" Riley asked quietly.

"We're together. That's all that matters." she declared. 

"Do you think things are going to change?" Riley raised her head. Maya kissed her again.

"Only for the better. Riley, it's you and me forever. We've always known that." 

Riley nodded confidently.

"I'm a little scared but this," she lifted her and Maya's joined hands, "feels really good. It feels safe. You feel safe."

"Then we're gonna be okay." 

They kissed one more time, longer than the other times. Every time Riley began pulling away Maya yanked her in again and they stayed there together. Nothing else in the world made sense but them. 

"Heeey," Maya suddenly smirked wickedly, "I get to call you by a new nickname now." 

Riley looked startled, "What's that, Peaches?"

"Girlfriend. That is, if you _wanna_ be my girlfriend."

Riley frowned, "I thought us kissing three times meant that I already was your girlfriend. It didn't even cross my mind to say no."

Maya snickered, "Well good. I was kinda counting on you to say yes."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to Riley's Christmas playlist. They had not let go of their hands once. 

"Oh, Riles?" Maya said abruptly, "We should never ever make a gingerbread house again." 

Riley laughed loudly at this, "Yeah, I agree. This one did bring good things with it, though."

Maya kissed her temple, "It did, honey. It really did."

* * *

_It's where I go when I'm afraid_  
_Where I lay my doubts to rest_  
_Where I know I want to stay_  
_In your arms I'm at my best_

**Author's Note:**

> Riley and Maya were in love for all 3 seasons I don't make the rules.


End file.
